nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman appears in the 2012 TV series, voiced by Phil LaMarr. Like the Mirage and 2003 incarnations, Stockman is an African-American scientist. He debuted in the episode I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. He subsequently mutated into a mutant fly in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman. He remained in that form until Owari, when Michelangelo cured him with Retro-Mutagen shortly after he and his brothers infiltrated Shredder's new lair. Bug-Eyed Mad Scientist Official Description "I m-made mutantsss until I angered Sh-shredderrrr. Now I am one. Half-man, half flyyyy, I won't ressst until I'm humannn again. April holds the key to my cure, whetherrr she wantsss to help or not! Togethher, we can be greattt!" '- Stockman-Fly' As Baxter Stockman Early life Born in 1978 in New York City as a frail young boy being pushed around by his fellow classmates, Baxter Stockman thought of developing an incredible brilliance when he presented a plastic volcano with real lava at a science fair, which resulted with the entire school gym burning down and him getting expelled. He grew up to re-develop his brilliance by getting a job as a T.C.R.I. employee, but after being fired for an incident that involved a copier machine breaking down and ejecting ink, he vowed that one day all his classmates and business partners will pay for the mockery they made of him. Season 1 I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: When Stockman makes his debut in this episode, he gets caught by theTurtles trying to break into the T.C.R.I Building in a shoddily made suit of powered battle armor. The Turtles defeated him easily and tossed him into a dumpster when an alarm was activated. However, during the fight, Michelangelo dropsDonatello's new T-Pod, a music player equipped with a highly advanced A.I microchip. Stockman finds it and plugs it into his armor. Almost immediately the chip upgrades his armor into an incredibly formidable force. Stockman and the Turtles fight again, this time with the Turtles ending up in the dumpster. After talking it over with Splinter, the boys come up with a plan. The others distract Stockman long enough for Mikey to shove a beehive into the cockpit. This causes Stockman to lose control and reveal the T-Pod on his back. The Turtles all strike at this weak point and the armor loses power and deactivates. Once again, Stockman is thrown into the dumpster. Mousers Attack!: '''Stockman reappears with a new invention; his robotic M.O.U.S.E.R.S (Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries). At first the Mousers only steal small electronics from the Purple Dragons' stash. Once Leonardo and Raphael find Stockman's hideout, he sprays them with red mist that the Mousers key in on and attack the two turtles. While the Turtles try and deal with the Mousers, the Purple Dragons abduct Stockman and bring him to Dogpound. He orders Stockman to hack into April O Neil's stolen phone in order to find The Sewer Lair. However, before the hack can be completed, Leo and Raph lead the Mousers back to the hideout and spray the red mist on Stockman and Dogpound. Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman on the way. He takes him to Shredder who, under threat, enlists his technological services. In this episode Raph and Leo call him "Dexter Spackman" which annoys him very much. ''The Alien Agenda'': Stockman appears again, this time trying to make Fishface's legs. He is intimidated by Shredder when he takes too long to create the legs. In the end, he gets a data bit of the Kraang tech. And he says that its exactly the kind of transmat neural interface that he has been trying to develop. ''The Pulverizer'': Stockman doesn't act much in this episode except for adding the finishing touches to Fishface's legs. ''Baxter's Gambit'': Stockman sets a trap to get rid of not only the Turtles, but Dogpound and Fishface as well. He designs a maze loaded with deadly weapons and traps hoping that they and the animosity between the groups would destroy them. However, the mutants battle through his gauntlet while Mikey is distracting him by asking how he became so interested in supervilliany, prompting Stockman to explain his origins, and nearly defeat him but he is able to escape. Season 2 ''Mikey Gets Shellance'': He is shown in the remains of the TCRI Building trying to get the tech Donnie was looking for to create a mutant army. After being captured by Dogpound (soon to be known as Rahzar), he is outfitted with a neck brace with miniature Mutagen canisters hooked to it, meaning if he double crossed him, he would become a mutant. He was last seen being taken to Shredder's lair by Karai. ''Wormquake!:' Stockman appears shortly with the mutagen collar still around his neck. As Stockman-Fly The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman: Stockman is seen is his lab with a housefly flying around his desk and utterly fails to make an army of mutants for Shredder, who pushes the button on his mutagen neck brace as a result. The terrified Stockman, having just let that fly land on his nose, mutates into a humanoid housefly with a large head, bulging green eyes, a vertical mouth and a shriveled lobster's claw for a right hand. Bitter of his terrible fate, he gives himself a nice nickname based on his surname, "Stockman-Fly", and figures out that he could become more human than he ever was if he combined fresh human DNA with his mutated DNA. He kidnaps April and takes her into his lab, intending to trade her for Donnie's Retromutagen or fuse himself with her via mutagen to become more human. However, the Turtles and Casey Jones defeat him, and Rahzar takes him back to Shredder's hideout. Shredder tells Stockman-Fly that he must make Shredder one last mutant. Stockman-Fly reluctantly agrees while Rahzar tosses him a chocolate bar. The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto: '''Stockman-Fly was one of the mutants chasing the turtles and Anton Zeck. He never spoke this episode. He only buzzed. ''Vengeance Is Mine'': Stockman-Fly can talk and was preparing the snake DNA for Shredder. When Shredder scared him, he spilled some retromutagen in the Snake DNA and pours it into the mutagen. He was upset that his lab was destroyed. Season 3 ''Return to New York'':' Stockman-Fly is seen trying to perfect retromutagen for himself until Shredder gives him a feral Master Splinter. Splinter has lost his mind and Shredder wants Stockman-Fly to bring it back. Stockman puts Splinter into a giant pet rat cage and teases him with cheese. The Turtles try to free Splinter only for Stockman-Fly to find them. They have a short battle until Stockman-Fly releases a group of mutated crustacean/Shredder clones aka the Shredder Elite. The Shredder Elite fight the Turtles until one by one they are defeated along with Stockman-Fly by Splinter. 'Serpent Hunt:' Stockman-Fly appeared as a short cameo of him operating a machine to mutate Zeck and Ivan Steranko into Bebop and Rocksteady. 'The Pig and The Rhino:' He is seen watching Shredder beating up Bebop and Rocksteady. In this episode, it is revealed that him accidentally mixing retromutagen with the Serpent DNA had a downside. Because of him doing that, normal retromutagen doesn't work on Karai. For that reason, Donnie said he will try to make a special retromutagen for her. 'Casey Jones VS. The Underworld: He is seen developing a mind control serum for Shredder and using the chemicals that Hun got for the Foot Clan. ''The Noxious Avenger'':' He sends Bebop and Rocksteady on a grocery run and to retrieve Reagent-X. He is seen later one working presumably on the mind control serum. 'Clash of the Mutanimals:' Stockman-Fly is shown to have finished the mind control serum with little worms to absorb it. He has two of them drill there way into Dr. Tyler Rockwell and Slash and slowly put them under Shredder's control before putting another worm in Raph. He is later seen fighting Pete, and is confused when Raph, Rockwell, and Slash spat up the worm. He's last seen pushing the statue off of Shredder. 'Meet Mondo Gecko:' Stockman-Fly is seen watching the race and being called an idiot by Rahzar for standing in front of the race. He's also is the starter for the race and later spits acid in Tiger Claw popcorn. In The Deadly Venom, Baxter finishes synthesizing the Mind Control Serum to be much more lethal before administering a brain worm into Karai, who is now capable of retaining intelligence in mutant form according to Stockman through unknown methods. In the end of City at War, Baxter is at an injured Shredder's bedside in the Foot Clan's new lair and is injecting Shredder with mutagen. Shown later in The Insecta Trifecta, with Tiger Claw and his other henchmen having become useless as of late, Shredder finds it ironic that he's turning to Stockman for help due to how loyal he has been helping the Shredder with his recovery, reminding him that the mutagen drip he administered to help Shredder recover is a batch designed to avoid the side-effects of normal mutagen. Bolstered by that show of faith in him from Shredder, Stockman begins his plans to reimburse the Shredder's money caches with creating two new mutants to help him, Antrax and Scumbug, also mentioning how with his new bug henchmen, he'll have friends to have around whenever he's not serving the Shredder. Their first target is robbing a bank, where they are confronted by two officers from the NYPD. Scumbug easily overpowers both of the officers, while Stockman tempts Antrax with candy to get him to rob the bank. When confronted by Casey and Raphael, Raphael leaves Casey to fend for himself as his bug phobia causes him to run away in fear. Casey is captured, and at his new lair, Stockman is warned by Scumbug that the Turtles will probably find them soon enough. Realizing he's right, Stockman plans to move to a new hideout in a skyscraper construction site, but first decides to go after Karai for all the trouble she's caused to the Shredder's criminal empire. Attacking her at Shredder's old lair, Stockman is able to capture her, only for the rest of the Turtles to intervene, but thanks to Raphael suffering another panic attack, Stockman kidnaps not only Karai, but April and Leonardo as well. Taking them back to his latest lair, Stockman plans on using his prisoners as food for his bug henchmen, before the other Turtles attack the hideout, and thanks to Raphael using a mantra taught to him by Splinter, he's able to overcome his bug phobia to defeat Stockman, rescue Leo and the others, and force Stockman to abandon his henchmen and flee back to the Shredder in defeat. Though Stockman prepares to face the consequences as he reports his mission a failure to Shredder, Shredder is not concerned in the slightest as he points out to Stockman that his mutagen drip he administered to Shredder is finally taking effect as Shredder begins to mutate as razor-sharp blades emerge from his arm and the back of his hand. In The Super Shredder, Stockman comes to see if Shredder is fine. However even he's receiving the mutagen drip. Shredder desires his strength back as fast as possible so he orders Stockman to give him the rest of the mutagen. Stockman refuses since the formula is too unstable and would cause disasterous results to Shredder's sanity. Threatened being ripped apart until his head, Stockman agrees and then the unstable mutagen kicks on Shredder, turning him into a super mutant. Tiger Claw comes to see what happened and blames Stockman for what happened to Shredder but his master says its what he desired and refuses to let Stockman finish the dozes, saying its time to prepare a trap for Splinter. He watches Splinter, The Turtles and April approaching to the part of the sewers Shredder fought Splinter making Michelangelo having the strange feeling there being watched. In Requiem he appears administering that last dose of Mutagen to the Shredder that stablizes his mutation. In Owari during the Turtles' raid on Shredder's hideout, Stockman is cured by Michelangelo with a Retro Mutagen. However, Stockman is enrage instead, as he began to like his former mutant form rather being cured, despite how disgusting his mutant form was. This prompt Mikey knocks out Stockman with a single punch. Appearance '''As Baxter Stockman: '''Stockman is timid, dorky and wears a pink sweater, blue jeans and round glasses. He has a pronounced black afro, a thick mustache and waxy black skin. '''As Stockman-Fly: '''Stockman-Fly looks pretty much the same, except with a very huge head with bulging green eyes sprouting long antennae-like eyelashes on the sides of the nose, a vertical mouth and his afro completely messed up to look like a arrow. He has a slightly shriveled lobster's claw for a right hand and extremely long fabric-like wings sprouting from his back. He still wears the pink sweater and blue jeans, which have many small rips made by the prickly body hair. Personality Baxter Stockman has been pushed around and put down for his entire life. His classmates at school when he was a boy, and his co-workers as an adult - they have all verbally abused him. When the Turtles threw him in a dumpster, he confessed to them that they weren't the first to do this to him. He was fired from his job at T.C.R.I. for simply breaking a printer, though it apparently wasn't his fault. He decided to make a suit of power armor and have his vengeance. He is highly strung and gets offended rather easily. He views himself as a comic-book style super-villain and tries way too hard to appear more evil and dangerous than he usually is. He often speaks in a low, gravelly tone, though his voice is naturally higher. He occasionally uses more words than necessary in an overly dramatic, "evil" way. He is so completely non-threatening that the Turtles forget his name half the time. In Mousers Attack!, both Raph and Leo called him "Dexter Spackman", which annoys him. As Stockman-Fly, he is far more evil and animal like, though still possesses his scientific mind and Shredder still finds value in this. He is far more aggressive. He is also stronger; He could even take down some robot foot soldiers. Bio After promising and failing Shredder time and again to deliver a mutant army to take down the Turtles, former TCRI employee Baxter Stockman is mutated into a buggy pest when Shredder decides that he has had enough. Realizing that the Turtles have developed retromutagen that can mutate him back into a human, Stockman-Fly hunts them down. The Turtles better have more than a fly swatter to take down this mutated pest. Not only does Stockman-Fly possess super mutant strength and the ability to fly, he can also fire highly toxic acid vomit that will make them want to hibernate back into their shells. Abilities, Skills, Weaponry and Powers '''Inventing: '''He is very skilled at mechanics and electrical engineering. '''Genetics: '''He has enough knowledge of genetics as he attempts to create a mutant army for Shredder. '''StockmanPod Suit: '''His shoddily-made suit of powered battle armor is upgraded into incredible size by Donatello's T-Pod. '''Mousers: '''He is shown to have an army of small drones that can attack from underground and steal any technology for him, including electronics. '''Acid Spit: '''He has special power to spit that is strong enough to dissolve metal. '''Enhanced Senses: '''He can hear from long distances. Able to find sweets in smelly garbage. '''Enhanced Strength: '''He can take on more than one person in hand-to-hand combat. He even can lift the turtles in the air with no sign of struggle. '''Enhanced Flight' 'Speed: '''His wings gives him enough speed to keep up with vehicles like the Shellraiser and Steranko's helicoptor. He can also fly over buildings more then walking. '''Crawl: '''He can crawl on flat surfaces regardless to inclination all flies. '''Intelligence and Communication: '''He is shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutation. He can still talk but now as buzzing and hissing. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''His stamina is high as he can fly very long distance and high altitudes without showing to be exhaustion at all and he is still able to endure hits from the Turtles. Appearances * I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman Appearance as Baxter Stockman * Mousers Attack! * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * Baxter's Gambit * Mikey Gets Shellacne * The Manhattan Project * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Appearance as Baxter Stockman; First Appearance as Stockman-Fly * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Role * Vengeance is Mine * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt Role * The Pig and the Rhino Role * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * The Fourfold Trap (Mentioned) Character Interactions Baxter Stockman (Character Interactions) Trivia * Much like WingNut and Dogpound, one Stockman-Fly's arms is deformed and slightly shriveled. Gallery See Baxter Stockman/Gallery Quotes * ''"Holy cow, you guys are Turtles!" * "The name is BAXTER STOCKMAN!" * (to the Turtles) "So, we'll call it a tie?" * "Yes, the bonus round...of DOOM!" * "No please! I'm extremely fragile!" * "No, don't you see?? It swims, flies, and knows taekwondo! It's a triple-threat!" * "Please, Master Shredder! I've got plans - huge plans! Mutant pigs and rhinos!" * "TWO BECOME ONE!!!" * ''"No! My lab!" ''(is pushed away by Shredder) Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Insects Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Former Humans